The Arisths Book One: The Beginning Part 6
by John2
Summary: Everything comes to a conclusion as Terace and co. race against time to avoid infestation.


The Arisths

Book One: The Beginning

# Part 6

YEERKS?THERE'S A _YEERK_ IN MY HEAD?!Assinko was not taking the news well.

But why? Maheen said silently, a look of horror plastered on her face.Why would Andalite scientists d this to us?

They didn't.Caroof answered coldly.As you may have heard, the Yeerks captured one of our supply ships a few months ago.The ship's cargo contained mostly weapons… and one Escafil Device.Now here's the part that the public doesn't know about.The pilot surrendered to the Yeerks and came up with this plan: to combine morphing technology and the recently developed Yeerk biological implant technology.The result is what was tested on us today.

You think we were just test subjects for the Yeerk Escafil Device?You're sure there aren't anymore?I asked.

No.All of the information is in this ship's computer.Anyway, the pilot was given a fighter to return to his fellow Andalites with.In it, he would carry the Yeerk Escafil Device for testing.He came back with lies of how he escaped the Yeerk base and killed a high-ranking Sub Visser.These stories secured him a place of power in our hierarchy, giving him command of a Dome ship.

But how did the Yeerk Escafil Device get on our domeship?Assinko inquired.

You haven't figured it out yet, the Andalite traitor,He paused for a dramatic effect.

Our own Captain.Assinko and Maheen gasped.Esgarrouth and I already knew, since we had been there at the time of the discovery.

I picked up the story.The Yeerks attacked our Dome ship to help the Captain carry out his role.He let himself get killed and told five, "seeded" _arisths_ to escape on his ship, where the Z- Space coordinates would drop us right into Yeerk controlled space; five, brand new Andalite Controllers.

So the Captain just killed himself?Maheen asked.

Yes.I guess he considered him self a martyr of the Yeerk Empire.

One more question, Terace.Where did you come up with the term "seeded"?That was Assinko, of course.

Would you rather I had said "Yeerked"?

Okay, that's enough you two.Esgarrouth broke in.

Yeah, why are we arguing when we only have a few hours of freedom?Assinko snapped.

Actually, we have a half an hour…Caroof said.

Always the bringer of good news, aren't you, Caroof.Maheen said sarcastically.

Fortunately, Caroof said.We have a plan.You see, the "Captain" invented a device of his own, in case the Yeerks double crossed and infested him.

This ship, Caroof continued.Has what I like to call an Anti- Kadrona.Scanners are constantly checking each Andalite brain on this ship for Yeerk infestation.Once it encounters one, it sends out rays of poisoned Kadrona, killing the Yeerk instantly.

Well that's good.Maheen said, her spirits rising.

One problem, the Captain deactivated it so we couldn't use it.

That's bad.Maheen observed sullenly.

But I can fix it. 

Once again, that's good.Maheen, again.

But we will be entering Yeerk Space in three minutes.I need all of you to man the Shredder turrets and hold them off until I can fix the Anti- Kadrona.Got that?Good.Let's move.

I got into a Shedder turret, which was basically a room with controls for the double barreled Shredder outside.There were no windows, so I was forced to make the Ramonite walls transparent, just to see what I would be shooting at.I spoke into a radio that linked me to the others:

Okay people, we have to hold off as many of these slugs as we can until Caroof can fix the Anti- Kadrona.Good luck.

I gripped the twin control sticks and put my thumbs over the triggers as we exited Z- Space.

TSSSSEEEWWWW!!

TSSSSEEEWWWW!!

TSSSSEEEWWWW!!

Red Dracon Beams lanced across the blackness of space.I saw what must have been a few dozen Bug Fighters swarming towards us.I pressed down on the triggers.

TSSSSEEEWWWW!!

TSSSSEEEWWWW!!

Blue lasers flew from my ship and tore a Bug Fighter into scrap metal.Addrenaline rushing, both hearts pounding, I fired again.

TSSSSEEEWWWW!!

And again!

TSSSSEEEWWWW!!

And again and again and again and again!

TSSSSEEEWWWW!!

TSSSSEEEWWWW!!

TSSSSEEEWWWW!!

TSSSSEEEWWWW!!

FIRE!

TSSSSEEEWWWW!!

Hit!

FIRE!

TSSSSEEEWWWW!!

E\Explosions of red and gold flashed every where!Shrapnel of Bug Fighters bounced of our shields!I fired over and over, illuminating the vacuum with my lasers!

THIS IS FOR THE _TAIL STRIKE YOU FILTHY SLUGS!FEEL MY WRATH!_

My thumbs began to ache but I just pushed harder determined to kill every single Yeerk.

There!I've fixed it!I'm going to activate it now.I heard Caroof crow triumphantly.

But then: AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!GET OUT OF MY HEAD!GET OUT OF MY-Maheen.

Caroof, hurry up!Maheen just got taken over!

I'm trying Terace!But my Yeerk is hatching too!Somebody get to the bridge and activate the Anti- Kadrona!Get to the-

And then Caroof was on of them.

I took on last shot and turned for the bridge.

FWAPP!

The flat of a tail blade caught me in the face.

Maheen.

You're not going anywhere, Andalite.She said triumphantly.You get to stay here until my brother hatches.

Sorry, Yeerk.

FWAPP!

The flat of my tail blade caught her up side the head and she fell unconscious.As I ran for the bridge I heard Esgarrouth and Assinko scream as they were infested.

I was the only one left.I turned down a corridor.

Esgarrouth was there!

FWAPP!

He struck, blade first and almost severed my head.

FWAPP!

_I struck, cutting off his two front legs.Well, yes, it did occur to me that I had just incapacitated my best friend, but morphing would heal that.I leapt over him and finally made it to the bridge.Caroof was waiting, Shredder drawn._

Not another move, Andalite.He said.You will not be killing us, trust me.

FWAPP  
FWAPP!  
FWAPP!

Three lightning strikes severed his arms and tail.As he howled in pain I ran over to the console.Sitting in front of me was a pad with a red button labeled: "ACTIVATE."

Somehow, I knew that was it.I moved closer, but then… my legs were no longer mine.

Greetings Andalite.I am Ekriss 228, and I am your new master.I felt my control on my own body slipping.I reached out to hit the button, but my arm froze centimeters over it.

Give up.You are mine now.

But Ekriss was wrong.I still had control… over my index finger.I brought it down fast onto the button, pushed it with the end of my strength.And then:

NO!NOOOOOOO!Ekriss was helpless to defend himself from the poisonous Kadrona.I felt control quickly return to me, as Ekriss detached from my brain.A few moments later, a dead Yeerk fell from my ear.

* * *

We finished off the remaining Bug Fighters and set our Z- Space coordinates for the home world.Only to be surprised once more.

Our Z- Space drive has been damaged.Caroof told us.Our only chance is to steal one from a Yeerk base on one of the surrounding planets.Infiltrating these planets will not be hard with this ship.But we may have to battle on the ground.This system is full of planets with fearsome predators.I suggest we get some battle morphs.

I agree, I said.I say we make these Yeerks pay.Either they surrender or… we put some tail into them!

Everyone turned to give me a strange look.

What?

"Put some tail into them"?!They asked simultaneously.

And that is how our adventure began, our quest to get home.And we would succeed, I knew it.

The Yeerks don't have a chance.

## The End

So, what did you think of my first book?Want to see more of this series?Then please review it!Tell me what you think.Give me your suggestions.I'll see you next story.

John


End file.
